Olga Lounová
|birth_place = Liberec, Czechoslovakia (now Czech Republic) |genre = Pop, rock |occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician, actress |years_active = 2010–present |instrument = Vocals, Guitar, Flute |associated_acts = Karel Gott, Blind Angie and Calathea |website = www.olgalounova.cz }} Olga Lounová (born March 7, 1981) is a singer-songwriter, actress, model and rally driver. Born and raised in Osečná (Lázně Kundratice) near the town of Liberec. She attended the Jaroslav Ježek Conservatory in Prague studying Musical Theatre and she later received a master’s degree in education. Before launching her career as a solo artist, Olga was lead singer and founder of the band Blind Angie and Calathea. She then was the winner of the International Music Competition with the song K výškám ("To Hights") in Latvia and a finalist in the competition in Vitebsk, Belarus. Her singing career began to soar in 2010 with the release of the song Láska v housce ("Love in a bun")which became the "#1 song of the year" and by her performance as the opening act for PINK. In 2011, she released the studio album Rotující nebe ("Rotating sky") and in 2012 she launched her concert tour of Optický klam ("Optical illusion"), which was later released as a double CD/DVD. In 2012 and 2013 she followed this up with the hit single Dál za obzor ("Beyond the horizon") with legendary Czech singer, Karel Gott, and her single Brány svaté ("Holy Gates"). Europa Song Contest The Czech Broadcaster on 21 May 2017 announce that the country will represented in the second edition of the Europa Song Contest in Germany by Olga Lounová with the song "Time to Shine" and took the TBD place in the final with TBD points. Olga as an actress As an actress, Olga has had a prolific career in film and television and has logged over 1,800 live performances between her concerts and Musical Theatre performances. She has appeared in 73 episodes of Ugly Betty as Patricie as well as numerous episodes of The Mall, Ulice and Vyprávěj. Olga starred in the 2010 Czech film Tacho for famous husband and wife team Mirjam and Daniel Landa. Other film appearances are in the 2012 release Amputace as Aurora, Román pro ženy as Bludička, and appearances in Blade II, XXX with Vin Diesel, and Ripper. On stage she has starred in Perfect Wedding, Kat Mydlář, Golem, Dracula, and Carmen. In the late part of 2014, she will appear as Rosie in the premiere of Mamma Mia! in Prague. Filmography Television * Rally s Olgou (2012) * The Mall (2012) Prima TV * Ulice (2011—2012) Nova TV * Vyprávěj (2009—2012) Česka Televize * Ugly Betty (2008—2009) Prima TV Film * Amputace (2012) “Aurora” * Tacho (2010) ”Lucie” * Roman Pro Zeny (2006) “Bludička” * Blade II (2002) “Prostitute” * XXX (Vin Diesel) 2002 “waitress” * Ripper (2001) Theatre * Mamma Mia! (2014) “Rosie” * Perfect Wedding (2013) * Kat Mydlař (2011—2013) * Golem (2009—2011) * Dracula (2009) * Dobre Placena Prochazka (2009) * Carmen (2008) “Carmen” * Olza (2008) * Malované Na Skle (2008) Discography Albums * Chuť Svobody ("The Taste of Freedom") (2015) Studio Album * Optický klam("Optical Illusion") (2013) Double CD/DVD * Rotující nebe("Rotating Sky") (2011) Studio Album Singles * "Time to Shine" (2017) Single * "When the music's on" (2016) Single * "Jsem optimista" (2015) Single * "Brány svaté" (2013) Single * "Dál za obzor" (2012) Hit-Single-duet with Karel Gott Category:Artists Category:ESC 2 artists